Meg Meets Lelouch
by Lewis-Sama
Summary: Meg falls for the handsome boy that just appears in her living room, but things aren't as they seem, as the boy has a unique power. Short lemon one-shot.


Lelouch and Meg

Lelouch groaned as he started to regain his conscience, and he didn't understand why he was doing so. The last thing he remembered was the masked hero , Zero, thrusting his rather large sword through his chest and falling to his little sister's feet and her crying as her warmth flooded his senses, and his final words as the crippled girl cried out that she loved him. Thinking about his little sister caused him to frown, but it was caste away when he heard voices somewhere near him.

"But mom! I-" Lelouch heard a feminine voice whine.

"No buts young lady!" A nasally voice cut off the younger voice. "You will not lie to me and say that you have a date tonight!"

"But I do!" The younger voice insisted.

"No you don't! But if you can actually show me this person who would go on a date with you, then I might change my mind." The older voice denied the pleading of the young voice. "Now Meg Griffin you will go check on that boy and you will watch over him for two months, while the rest of the family leaves for your grandparent's mansion."

"Yes, mom." Meg submitted to the other voice.

Lelouch kept his eyes closed and listened to the conversation as he kept the thoughts on how he was still alive and why the woman didn't know who he was out of his mind and kept his focus on the two voices. 'I'm going to be alone with this girl for two weeks? Great.' He thought sarcastically as he imagined how the most likely teenage girl would react around him. The once Emperor tried to sit up but found that his body was too weak to do so and fell back onto what he now thought to be a really firm bed, that did nothing to give him comfort. 'I can barely move! Oh god, what if she tries to rape me or something? I don't have the strength to fight her.'

The black haired Emperor laid back and waited for the girl to enter the room he was in and he thought back on the conversation and frowned as the older voice who he thought was the younger voice's mother, had absolutely no faith that her own daughter could get a boyfriend or a date. The young man waited and waited for several moments but nobody entered the room he was in, he heard the sounds of a car starting and leaving, but still no girl entered the room. "Where is she?" He asked himself before a voice was heard from behind the door.

"Hello?" A girl's voice was heard. "You awake?" she added as she opened the door and stuck her head in. "Oh you are." The glasses wearing girl walked into the room and everything made sense to the Demon Emperor.

'She's so plain looking.' Lelouch noted as he took in the girl's figure. 'But she has potential…. Somewhere in there.'

The Demon Emperor looked at the girl and instantly compared her to the girls that he had met before in his life; Millie, Kallen, Kaguya, C.C., Shirley, his own half sisters, and even Nina who might not have been as beautiful as some of the other girls, was considered an knockout next to this pink wearing girl. The young Emperor had seen better, but he had seen worst.

"Good day. Where am I?" Lelouch greeted the lower-middle class girl.

'Oh, you're awake." Meg replied as she closed the door behind her and she showed the tray that had a bowl, with steam coming off of it, a cup of what he assumed was orange juice and peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I made you som-" She trailed off as her eyes found the vibrate violet eyes of the teen on her bed and her breath hitched in her throat and a blush came onto her cheeks at the beauty of the boy, who is on her bed, and the violet eyes that drew her in. 'I feel so inadequate, but what else is new.'

"That sounds lovely." Lelouch said, but on the inside he shuttered at eating a meal that was prepared by an untrained girl, who probably had to real skill in the kitchen. "I can't wait to eat it." He assured the girl who hadn't moved from the spot at the door and the blush hadn't left her face. "Are you alright, my lady?" The former Prince gave a charming smile that was about to make the girl feint, but she snapped out of it when the black haired boy groaned in pain as he tried to sit up.

"No no no!" Meg rushed as she sat the try down and moved the boy back down. "Don't move, you were in like a coma for like five days."

"Coma? Five days?" Lelouch repeated in shock.

"Yeah." Meg replied.

"Where am I?" Lelouch questioned the girl, he was wondering just where he was that he wouldn't be recognized as the Demon Emperor.

"Quahog, Rhode Island." Meg answered and the once Emperor's eyes widened at the mention of the small section of land that his father gave him at seven years of age.

'Rhode island. So this is Britannia?' Lelouch thought in confusion. 'Why doesn't she recognize me?' "If I may ask a question, my lady?"

Meg giggled and blushed again at the 'my lady' comment, but none the less laid the tray on the boy's lap and grabbed the spoon. "Don't worry, I'll feed you." She then blinked. "Sorry. Go on ahead."

Lelouch activated his Geass of Absolute Obedience, which startled the girl when she saw the symbol in his eye. "You will answer all of my questions."

"Yes." Meg deadpanned as the Power of Geass took control of her mind.

"Do you know who I am?" Lelouch asked.

"No." Meg answered.

"Do you know who Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor is?" Lelouch questioned the girl.

"No." Meg replied. "The name means nothing to me."

"Who is the ruler of Britannia?" Lelouch asked.

"I do not know what Britannia is." Meg responded and the violet eyes boy arched his brow in surprise and intrigue.

"What country is this?" Lelouch asked.

"The United States of America." Meg answered.

'United States of America?' Lelouch thought as he remembered his history classes and recalled that the American rebels under Washington had planned to name the new country such and he named his free Japan after that. "What does George Washington mean to you?" He questioned the girl.

"George Washington is considered the Father of our Country, one of the Four Founding Fathers, the very first President of the United States and he was the Lead Commander of the Colonial Army that rebelled against England." Meg answered the lanky young man.

'This must be a different universe or something.' Lelouch thought s he possible scenarios that would have brought him from his assassination at the hands of his best friend Suzaku aka the Knight of Justice, Zero, to this point as he is laying before a normal looking girl with the biggest glasses that he had ever seen before. 'I must know more, if I'm going to be staying in this universe. Goodbye Nuna… Nunally.' He added as a stray tear leaked down his cheek. Shaking those thought way he brought his eye to the in a trance girl. "I'm done with my questions."

"W-What happened?" Meg slurred as she held her head and the room felt like it was spinning.

"You just ran over to the bed and sat down after I tried to sit up." Lelouch commented as he used some of his charm and set his hand on the girl's cheek. "You know you should get rid of these big glasses and get some smaller ones."

"W-W-Wha-at do you m-mean?" Meg stuttered as the hand on her cheek nearly made her feint once again. "S-Sma-aller o-ones?"

"You know glasses that fit your face better and would make you look better." Lelouch replied as he remembered how Nina's small glasses added to her beauty that bigger ones would've done the opposite.

"Look better?" Meg frowned at the boy. "So you're saying that I don't look good?"

"You're plain looking." Lelouch commented and the girl looked beyond saddened at the words of the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her whole life.

"Oh…" Meg looked down at her lap. 'That was probably the nicest thing somebody had said to me.'

"But there is potential." Lelouch added which made the girl look up in shock and disbelief. "Lot of potential."

"R-Really?" Meg blushed again, but a big smile formed on her face. "Like how?"

Lelouch smiled back as his plan to live comfortably in this universe ran through his highly functional brain and the said started with this plain looking girl. The former Emperor thought back to what the girl's mother said to her and pondered on how she could use that to her advantage and inwardly smiled like his former self, like Zero the terrorist would have had; his hand rest by his side and he turned up the charm. "Why don't you sit with me and tell me about yourself and your family. And I mean everything."

"Okay." Meg complied as she was happy to finally have someone to listen to her problems. Her many problems.

/

In the afternoon a white furred dog and a football shaped boy sat outside of a large mansion that overlooked a large garden.

"Blast it all!" Stewie cursed as he pounded his fist into the ground.

"What's wrong with you now?" Brian questioned the baby as he held a martini in one hand and a cigarette in his other. "Is this about the kid that just appeared in the family room?"

"Of course it is!" Stewie yelled as his eyes narrowed at the dog. "Did you see that boy just appear out of nowhere!? And there was a tear in his robes, right above his chest where there was a rather large scar."

"Yeah, what about it?" Brian inquired from the baby.

"Aren't you a bit curious about him?" Stewie arched his baby brow at the old dog. "And as we speak that cow gets to spend time with him." He added in jealousy.

"Aww, are you jealous that Meg gets to spend time with your boyfriend?" Brian teased and chuckled, but he stopped as he saw the red on the babies' cheek. "Oh my god. You are jealous!"

"No I'm not!" Stewie denied the claim, but he bashfully looked away from the best friend and pet. "It's just that… that he popped out of nowhere and there wasn't a landing pad that my time machine or dimensional jumper has. Neither was there the electrical out leak that is involved with forcefully entering another time or dimension."

"I suppose that is true." Brian replied as he drank his beverage in one big gulp. "This is weirder than that one time when the X-Men Nightcrawler popped into Christmas dinner."

 _Cut-Away Gag Starts_

 _Peter, Lois, Chris, Brian, Stewie and Meg sat around the dinner table as they enjoyed their Christmas dinner with their family as Peter stock piled as much food on his plate that it would allow and then it was passed down the table and everybody followed in his example, until the food reached Meg and she looked to find that there was no food left._

" _That's just great!" Meg exclaimed as she pushed the crumbs of the food into the center of the table and sighed in annoyance. "What the hell you guys!?"_

" _Shut up, Don." Peter commented to his daughter, but he thought that she was his son._

" _It's Meg, dad." Meg replied before a blue smoke exploded above the table and everybody looked up to see a tall blue man with a tail, sharp nails and pointed ears._

" _Guten tag." The blue man greeted the family._

" _Who the fuck is this guy?" Stewie cursed as he put his hands in the air and the blue man just stood there._

" _I am Nightcravvler." Nightcrawler stated as he turned to the evil baby. "Young ones shouldn't be using such language."_

" _Hey know what?" Stewie started as the blue man stared directly at him. "Fuck you. That's what."_

" _You told him." Brian commented dryly as he drank his martini._

 _Cut-Away Gag Ends_

/

"You say this young man just appeared out of thin air, right in your living room?" Barbra Pewterschmidt commented to her family.

"Yes, mother." Lois replied to her mother.

"Oh my, that is quite the story to behold." Barbra replied before turning to her husband. "Wouldn't you agree, Carter?"

"Sure." Carter replied as he read his newspaper and ignored his wife and family.

"But are you sure that my grandbaby Meg will be safe with this boy?" Barbra inquired from her daughter. "For all we know he could try to take advantage of her sweet innocent body."

Peter, Lois and Carter stopped and they all looked at each other before laughing out loud, in delight; the Pewterschmidt Matriarch wasn't amused by the silent crack at her granddaughter but kept her mouth silent, because she was nothing more than an old trophy wife and she never had much of a say in anything.

"Meg? Hahahaha!" Lois laughed at her mother. "I seriously doubt that the boy would have anything to do with Meg! He was drop dead gorgeous and Meg is well Meg is Meg! Hahaha!"

"He makes Lois look like Meg! Hehehehehe!" Peter laughed and his wife turned to glare at him but he then laughed at her. "Don't get angry at me, just because you feel inadequate!"

Carter stopped laughing and cleared his throat as he went back to reading his paper, as his son in-law continued to laugh.

"Peter?" Lois got her husband's attention.

"Yeah Lois?" Peter responded before a small fist got him in the left eye. "Ow! What the hell, Lois!?"

"Shut up." Lois simply said as she turned back to her mother and her husband just grumbled to himself. "Mother, why would you even think such a thing?" She questioned.

"Well our little Meg can be quite the looker." Barbra commented as she sipped her glass of wine.

"Yeah, maybe when she got that free make over." Lois slightly agreed with her mother.

"I disagree. If she was given the time of day and a physical trainer, she would be just like you, dear." Barbra told her daughter.

"Just like me? That's pushing it, mom." Lois replied as she couldn't even imagine her only daughter being attractive to anybody else but then Neil boy. "I'm a seven or at least an eight. Meg is a two or a very low three, and again that's pushing it."

Barbra looked hard at her daughter and thought of a plan to prove her daughter wrong and enjoy doing it as well. "Then would you like to make a bet?" The grandmother of three asked her daughter.

Lois blinked at her mother, but then smiled smugly. "Sure, mother."

/

Lelouch sat in shock as the pink wearing girl cried into his shoulder and he awkwardly tried to comfort her. The girl had told him her life story, or at least everything that she went through with her family and in general the people of Quahog, Rhode Island. She told him all about the treatment her family gives her but more importantly how her father treats her and how her mother did and does nothing to stop him and sometimes encouraged him. The once terrorist leader tried to his best abilities to comfort the girl but besides his little sisters Eumphia and Nunally, he basically had no experience comforting a girl before; waiting for several minutes for the girl to stop crying, the young Emperor got the calmed down girl off of his shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes, but her huge glasses made it difficult.

"Have you ever had sex?" Lelouch asked the girl as he put his plan into action.

"What!?" Meg yelped in shock as she fell of her bed but landed on her butt. "What kind of question is that?"

"A question that only requires a yes or no answer." Lelouch answered with a charming smile that made the Rhode Island girl giddy.

"N-No." Meg replied as she tried not to look at the royal teenager. "N-Now why would you ask that?" She asked.

"You want to know how I came here, don't you?" Lelouch question as the girl nodded yes. "I came from a different universe. I may not know how I came to be here but I do know that I was meant to die in my world but I somehow arrived here."

"Why were you supposed to die?" Meg inquired.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning before we buy you some new glasses and wardrobe." Lelouch informed with a big smile and motioned for the girl to come to him.

"W-Why can't you just tell me now?" Meg asked as she stood up and got back on the bed.

"We will be quite busy, my Lady." Lelouch replied as he surprised the middle class girl with a kiss that made her lips tingle.

The former Demon Emperor wasn't a virgin, not by a long shot; there had been several maidens to grace his royal bed. Millie on his sixteenth birthday, C.C. before he was 'killed', and several of his servants, but he was forced to use his Geass to make the servants think he was violent and raped them. After all what kind of a Demon Emperor was a sweet and gently lover or have consent from said lovers? Only Millie and C.C. knew the truth about him.

Meg softly moaned into the kiss as the warm lips moved against her own. "W-Wait." She said as she removed the lips from her own.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch inquired as he feared that his plans would fall apart at this single moment.

"Why?" Meg frowned as she tried to move away from the skinny man, but his hand stopped her and held her waist.

"Why what?" Lelouch inquired from the glasses wearing girl.

"Why do you want to… do this with me?" Meg asked, the Rhode Island girl had similar situations when a cute boy show interest in her, but in every case the boy was either pulling a prank, trying to get closer to her mother or just being cruel to her. And after confessing her heart and soul to this gorgeous boy, she hoped and prayed to god that he wasn't like the others in her past and actually cared about her.

"I feel bad for you." Lelouch truthfully answered and girl frowned deeper. "The things your family had put you through are awful and you shouldn't have to go through it anymore."

"Oh." Meg slightly smiled at his concern, but she was still frowning. "Why do you care about that?"

"Because I know what it is like to have an abusive family." Lelouch replied and the eyes behind the glasses widened in surprise.

"Really?" Meg inquired.

"Yes." Lelouch smiled at the girl as he moved her closer to his body. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Meg nodded her head and eagerly placed her lips back on the Brittannian's lips.

The former Demon Emperor mentally smirked as his plan started coming together and his hands started to trail up the girl's back and his hands catch the pink shirt; making it ride up her upper body, and it went up past her sickly pale green bra.

"Take off your clothes." Lelouch ordered and the girl complied as she got onto her knees and lifted her shirt from her body and the former Emperor saw the sickly green bra. 'Good god.' He thought as he almost gagged at the color of the bra. 'She has no fashion sense.' "Now your pants and shoes and socks."

"Alright." Meg replied as she rolled onto her back and kicked her shoes off, pulled her socks off and threw them to the other side of the room, and then blushed as she turned back onto her side and faced the black haired boy and looked into his violet eyes that captivated her. "You know I can't be the only one naked, right?" She asked as the former Emperor nodded in response and got off the bed and the proceeded to disrobe, all the while the Rhode Island girl got back on her bed and tossed her pillows away.

Lelouch threw his royal robes minus his boxers away and climbed back onto the bed and laid next to the girl and gave her another charming smile that gave her butterflies in her stomach. "What do you want me to do?" He inquired.

"Touch me… uh, down there." Meg blushed as she opened her legs.

Lelouch doesn't reply as he moved his hand down to the panty covered womanhood and started to slowly rub it through the fabric. The Rhode Island born girl softly moaned as the fingers stimulated her covered pussy. The former Emperor furrowed his brow as he felt what felt like pubic hair, and he nearly stopped what he was doing all together as he calculated just how much pubic hair the girl had. 'This is a problem.' He thought as the onyx haired boy found yet another thing to do before the girl he was feeling up, would be on par with the girls he knew from his world. 'I don't think I can perform oral sex with all that pubic hair.' He added as the horrible idea of the girl's pubic hair falling into his mouth as he performed oral sex.

"Let's do this." Lelouch whispered to his lover as he felt her panties grow very wet from his ministration.

"Do… it." Meg panted as she bit her lip and unclipped her bra and lifted her bottom into the air as her lover pulled her panties off of her and she touched her glasses and couldn't decided on whether or not she wanted to take them off.

"Take them off." Lelouch suddenly whispered into her ear and she almost jumped in shock, not noticing the violet eyes boy on top of her with his mouth by her ear and their waists were touching.

Meg nodded wordlessly as she took off her glasses and carefully set them on her nightstand before she felt a hardness and warm heat entered her vaginal lips. "…Nnnn…" She groaned through her teeth as the tick member started to stretch her vagina.

"It's okay." Lelouch assured as he kissed his lover's lips and brought his right hand up to her bare breast and massage it, making her moan into the kiss. "The pain will go away soon." He groaned as he pushed his nine inch penis deeper into his lover's virgin pussy. 'I would have thought that she was a virgin? I guess somebody found her attractive enough…. wait? She said that she never had sex before.'

"Okay stop!" Meg told her lover as tears stung her eyes and her nails had dug into the former Emperor's chest to stop him from advancing, but he already had all nine inches into her.

"I'm surprised; I thought you would be a virgin." Lelouch honestly grunted as the tightness of the vaginal walls squeezed his penis.

"I am." Meg replied as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Excuse me? But you did not have a hymn, are you sure that you're a virgin?" Lelouch inquired in confusion.

"I broke it with a hotdog." Meg blush deepened as she remembered that time that her mother was thought dead and her father bought those long hotdogs that she used for masturbation.

"A hotdog?" Lelouch repeated as he looked at the girl who he was inside of in confusion. "Why would you use a hotdog of all things?"

"I was a virgin!" Meg yelped in irritation at the question, she just felt like dying. "Can you not judge my past mistakes and just fuck me!"

Lelouch doesn't respond as he started to slowly push his pelvis in and out of his lover who grunted in pain, the former Demon Emperor's above average penis stretched her vaginal walls with each thrust and the Rhode Island girl clenched her legs around the beautiful young man's waist and kept him in place as he continued to thrust into her as he picked up his paste, and her pain started to turn to pleasure. "Do you… lllike this?" The Brittannian teenager groaned as he moved his hips in rhythm with the American teenager that moved to match his thrusts.

"Yes!" Meg exclaimed as she held her eyes closed in bliss and she fully enjoyed the love and physical pleasure that she was thankfully finally on the receiving end on. 'I love this! I finally know what it means to be loved!' The brown haired girl thought in joy. "I LIKE IT! DON'T STOP!" She added as her nails scratched her lover's back.

Lelouch felt his end approaching and quickly conducted that his revival in this new world made him a virgin again and he cursed the curse of being a virgin and not having much sexual endurance. "How close are you?" He asked as he leaned forward and started to kiss and suck on his lover's neck.

"Clooose." Meg moaned as she ran her fingers through her lover's hair and tightened her legs grip on her lover. "Give me a hickey." She ordered as she wanted proof of what transpired here on this day and to be honest, she really wanted a hickey just for the hell of it.

The former ninety-ninth Emperor of the Holy Brittannian Empire went to work on making his lover cum before him as his hands played with her b-cup breasts and his thumbs made sure to give extra attention to her perky nipples that ached for any and all attention offered.

"I can't hold it!" Lelouch declared as he felt his end nearing and he went into overdrive to satisfy his lover, but even in his new life he is the same unathletic student. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" Meg replied as she felt her lover ejaculate and ropes of semen shot into her womb. "YYEEESS!" She orgasmed as her lover came into her.

The two teenagers finish their climaxing as the Brittannian young man fell onto his back and the American young woman instinctively moved her body to grab a hold of her lover. The Rhode Island girl breathed heavily as she held the thin boy close to her.

"I had sex just two days ago, and yet it felt like it was my first time." Lelouch commented and his lover couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at his statement.

"Now what?" Meg questioned the former Demon Emperor.

"We need to fix you up." Lelouch answered his lover. "Don't worry though, my old friend Millie unfortunately taught me a lot about fashion….. and beauty."

"Fine." Meg shrugged her shoulders.

"By the way." Lelouch moved his lover's head so their eyes clocked. "What is your real name? I assume that Meg is short for something?"

A blush once again spread across the tired girl's cheeks and she hid her face in her lover's chest. "Megatron."

"Excuse me?" Lelouch replied as his eyes went wide in confusion.

/

That night Lois and Peter sat in their big fancy guest bed, the big man was lying on his back and his wife sat beside him with her legs over the side and she combed her hair before bed. "Do you think we were too harsh on Meg?" The red head asked her husband as she frowned slightly.

"Don is fine." Peter burped as he scratched his belly.

"That didn't answer my question, Peter." Lois replied as she put her comb down and climbed under the covers. "For all we know Meg could be like… um… who is that actress?" She trailed off in thought.

"America Ferrera?" Peter suggested to his wife.

"No." Lois shook her head. "She was from 'That 70's Show.'"

"The whore?" Peter questioned her wife.

"I suppose she could be, I mean she did sleep with that gay foreign guy." Lois replied as she thought deeply.

"Lisa Robin Kelly?" Peter replied.

"No. Not the blond, the brunette. Short stuff!" Lois responded as she snapped her fingers. "What's her name? Jackie?"

"NO WAY!" Peter exclaimed in shock at his wife. "HAHAHAHA! THAT IS RICH, LOIS!"

Lois stopped and thought about it for a few seconds and then couldn't help but start to laugh loudly. "I guess you're right! Hehehehe!"

/

Barbra or Babs as most called her, sat in her private room as she thought of a plan to turn her granddaughter into a total knockout or as close as she possibly could with her plain looking granddaughter. 'I will just have to do this as we go.' She thought as she planned on taking her granddaughter to a high class clothing store as soon as she and her husband went with their daughter and her family back to their house in two months. 'She shouldn't be left alone with this boy for two whole months.'

/

Two months flew by in a blink of an eye and Lelouch and a transformed Meg sat on the couch in the front room, their lips were locked in a passionate embrace as their hands roam their bodies. The American girl moaned into the kiss as she maneuvered herself and straddled her lover's waist and ran her hands up his shirt and felt up his chest. "God you are so skinny." She commented as she kissed his jaw line and all over his face.

"So beautiful." Lelouch replied as his arms tightened around his lover's back and pulled her close. "Take your shirt off." He ordered the new and improved girl.

Meg nodded her head in agreement and started to take her black shirt off when the front door crashed open and the Griffin family was in the doorway with the Pewterschmidt Matriarch was in the front of the pack as they all stood in beyond shock as they all saw a girl in a familiar pink cap, blue jeans that clung to her body and showed off her lower figure, a black tank top that stopped just four inches above the top of the jeans, and small but sleek glasses.

"Megatron?" Barbra started as she instantly recognized her granddaughter. "My word, what happened to you? Did that boy touch you inappropriately?" She added as she added a glare to the former Emperor who flinched at her glare.

"Grandma!?" Meg yelped as she jumped off her lover and blushed as she looked away from the one member of her that actually cared about her and actually showed concern for her. "What are you doing here!?" She asked.

"I came to make sure that this young man hadn't done anything to you!" Barbra replied as she looked away from her favorite grandchild. "What happened to you?"

"Lelouch gave me a makeover!" Meg exclaimed as she just wanted to hide from her families gaze.

"So his name is Lelouch? That's such a nice name!" Stewie gushed like a school girl and the Brittannian teenager looked on in shock as the baby actually spoke and in perfect English and he even had an accent.

"How can that baby talk?" Lelouch questioned her lover.

"We don't talk about that." Meg whispered back. "Most of the time we just ignore what he says and treat him like a normal baby."

"What are you talking about?" Stewie questioned his sister and crush. "Are you talking about me? Silence cow!"

"Stewie, hunny, don't talk to your sister like that." Lois scolded her youngest child.

"Be quite you viol woman!" Stewie shouted as he shook his fist.

'What is going on?' Lelouch thought to himself.

"Don, what happened to you?" Peter asked his daughter. "You gave you permission to dress like a whore!?"

"Firstly her name is Meg or Megatron, not Don." Lelouch responded to the fat man as he picked up his glass of tea and took a sip. "Secondly she doesn't really need your permission. You are a none factor."

"Excuse me?" Lois butted in.

"You are excused." Meg glared at her mother. 'I hope you enjoy your future, bitch.'

"Don't take that attitude with me young lady!" Lois snapped at her daughter. "And you young man, you have no right to interfere with this family matter!"

Lelouch started to chuckle coldly and his lover smirked at her parents who looked confused.

"What's so funny, kid." Brian narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia." Lelouch told the family. "The 99th Emperor of the Holy Brittannian Empire and the 1st Emperor of the World, you may call me Lelouch, your highness, or my lord."

"Pft!" Peter snorted at the young former Emperor. "Prove it!"

'He's royalty?' Stewie thought with a big blush as he imagined himself in a dress fit for a Queen and he was dancing with Lelouch in a big ball room. 'I can be his Queen!'

"I suppose I have no way to prove it." Lelouch consented to the working man.

"You don't need to prove it; you just need to use your Geass on them." Meg told her boyfriend.

"Geass? What's Geass?" Carter questioned his granddaughter.

"The Power of the Kings." Meg smirked cruelly at her grandfather. "And now you belong to us."

The family watched as the better looking Meg stood up and took her grandmother's hand and walked her out of the room.

"Meg, where are we going?" Barbra asked her granddaughter.

"Away from this area." Meg smiled at her grandmother and her brothers and dog followed her lead.

"I'm going to my room!" Chris stated as he ran upstairs.

"I got things to do." Brian walked into the kitchen to make himself a drink.

"I need to create spy equipment." Stewie giggled like a pervert as he ran to his room.

The three adults and former Emperor solely occupied the front room and the adults stared down at the Brittannian. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Lois demanded from the young man.

Their eyes went wide eyes as a weird symbol appeared in both eyes of the young man and he stood before the three and they stepped back in fear.

"What the hell are you!?" Peter and Lois screamed in fear, as the old man just backed away.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to be my own and Meg's loyal slaves!" Lelouch used his Geass on the three and their eyes turned slightly red as their brains were rewired to fit the command by the Brittannian youth. "You will treat me like a King and Meg like my Queen!"

"Yes, your highness." Peter, Lois and Carter complied in complete obedience and sync.


End file.
